This invention is directed to an explosion-proof automatic release tow connector and a connector useful in other explosive environment situations.
In the particular case of a helicopter towing an underwater signalling and sensing device, it is necessary to supply both tow tension forces through the tow cable and to supply power and receive sensing information from the device being towed. Quite often the device is an active underwater radiator and detector where radiant energy is supplied to the underwater environment and reactions are sensed. Such efforts are useful particularly in determining the state of the water and the presence of things therein. For example, tow devices can be towed at considerable depths so that effects can be accomplished and sensing done which cannot be done at the surface of the water. This brings about a major problem, because a towed device can snag on an underwater obstruction. If the towed device is being towed by a helicopter, as is envisioned here, the helicopter can be brought down by a sudden, large increase in tension on the tow line. To overcome this problem, a disconnect device, both for the tow line tension and for the electrical conductor in the tow line, is necessary. Due to the fact that the environment is within a helicopter, explosion-proof separation is required. Such has been difficult to achieve in an electrical connector which must disconnect when current is passing therethrough.